


Kageyama's Crystal Ball

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Halloween Prompts 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kageyama has fun with his crystal ball and Hinata isn't having it.





	Kageyama's Crystal Ball

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 21 from this post: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/178611556801/halloween-prompts

Shouyou huffs. “Kageyama, why are you taking so long?” he complains, resting his hands on his hips. They’re already late to the Noya’s Halloween party due to taking Natsu trick-or-treating earlier, but now Kageyama is standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He’s staring intently at the crystal ball, part of his wizard costume (he always glared at Shouyou whenever the latter insisted crystal balls weren’t part of a wizard costume. That’s Kageyama for you).

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbles, not even lifting his gaze from the prop to glare at Shouyou. Staring even harder at the prop, he holds it closer to his face. “I’m trying to listen.”

“Listen to what?” Shouyou asks as a group of screaming kids on sugar rushes run past them. Wearing his big pumpkin suit, he steps to the side, so he doesn’t get run over by the children.

“To the crystal ball,” Kageyama impatiently says, finally sparing a brief glance at Shouyou. “It’s telling me something important.”

Shouyou bounces on the balls of his feet. “What is it?!” he excitedly says. “I want to hear the crystal ball too!”

“Ah-ha!” Kageyama cheers. “The crystal ball is working!”

“GWAH!” Shouyou jumps up and down, candy nearly spilling from his candy bag. “What are they saying?!”

Kageyama dramatically says, “The spirits are telling… me you’re a dumbass.”

Shouyou stops jumping. “HAH?”

The setter bursts out laughing. “You should’ve seen your face— don’t tackle me!”

“You better start running, Bakageyama!”


End file.
